La Luz del Fénix
by MariaTheCharmix
Summary: Y es por esto que Hyuuga Neji pudo resaltar entre la oscuridad que lo rodeba. Porque era un ave llena de luz. Y porque... es el genio que trajo esa luz al mundo Shinobi que ahora Boruto puede ver. El siguiente fic participa en el Reto Especial a Neji Hyūga del foro Legado Ninja.


¡Hi minna-san!

Heme aquí, participando de nuevo en un reto. ¡Los invito a leer y dejarme su opinión!

Este fic participa en el Reto Especial a **Neji Hyūga** del foro Legado Ninja.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto Masashi.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La Luz del Fénix**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drabble**

 **Por MariaTheCharmix**

 **.**

 **.**

Siempre he pensado acerca del significado de la palabra "Genio".

Una persona que es capaz de encontrar solución a cualquier problema que se presente como si de soplar una hoja se tratara. Un buen ejemplo es Hyuuga Neji: una persona a la cual estarías orgullosa de conocer.

 _¿Qué? Pero si es completamente arrogante._

Neji ciertamente no era muy agradable en su niñez. Era tan filoso como un cuchillo, y la palabra piedad no existía en su vocabulario. Eso mismo le trajo el orgullo de su tío Hiashi, pero a la vez hizo que le cogiera odio a su propia prima. No es la persona ejemplar, y explicarlo no sería algo muy propio para mí. Pero él no era cualquier ave.

 _¿No era cualquier ave?_

Él era un ave especial. A pesar de vivir preso del sello del ave enjaulada del clan Hyuuga, fue capaz de destacar entre los demás miembros del clan, fue la estrella que brilló entre las cadenas que la rama principal mantenía sobre la rama secundaria. Fue una luz tan fuerte que fue capaz de hacerse paso entre la oscuridad.

 _¿Qué clase de ave era?_

Paciencia, Boruto.

Todos en la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga eran aves enjauladas que solo podían resignarse a ver como el mundo se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos desde la prisión de sus jaulas. Solo eran sirvientes, solo guerreros, pero nunca personas y menos, aves especiales. Pero Neji no era un ave cualquiera. Era un fénix que brillaba más fuerte que el sol, pero que su luz se mantenía apagada por las cadenas que lo mantenían preso.

 _¿Un fénix? ¡Wow! ¡Eso es increíble-ttebasa!_

Y cumplió su mayor sueño. Morir para la gente que ama y aprecia, poder morir para proteger a aquellos que lo necesitan para que puedan seguir protegiendo el mundo shinobi que tanto ama.

 _¿Morir? Eso es lo que no entiendo… si era tan inteligente… ¿por qué murió?_

La que debió morir… fue Hinata-neesama.

 _¿Qué? ¿Mamá…?_

Pero Neji le dio una oportunidad de vivir y cumplir su sueño. Poder caminar al lado de Naruto, y construir un nuevo mundo a la vez, un mundo en el que la paz pudiera reinar. Y así, al morir en los brazos de tu padre, Neji se liberó de la atadura que lo mantenía preso y de las cadenas que le impedían volar por el cielo libremente. Considerado como el genio del clan Hyuuga, Neji brilló entre el mundo gris y opaco que lo rodeaba. Aprendió de los que lo rodeaban, y enseñó lo que aprendía a los que lo necesitaban. Le devolvió la fe a tu madre, y le enseñó la libertad.

.

-¿Boruto? ¿Hanabi?

-¡Nee-sama! –Hanabi saltó de su sitio y se reincorporó. Boruto solo la miró sonriente desde el piso. Hinata solo soltó un resoplido.

-¡La tía Hanabi me contó una historia increíble!

-¿Ah sí? –preguntó Hinata, curiosa por saber. -¿Y qué historia es esa?

-La del fénix que iluminó el mundo oscuro de los Shinobis. La historia de Hyuuga Neji.

.

* * *

Owari.

Aunque suene raro, me costó escribir esto. Quería plasmar todo lo que Neji significaba, y la razón por la que pudo destacar en los miembros de la rama secundaria del clan Hyuuga.

Los invito a pasarse por mi perfil, alli hay una encuesta. ¿Que one-shot merece que lo alargue a un fic de diez capitulos? Hay dos opciones. ¡Por favor voten! ¡Me siento solita! #HashtagSoyTodaUnaForeverAlonePorqueNadieVota

 **Chelsea:** ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Solterona! ¡Hahahaha!

¡AHHHHH CÁLLATE!

Y los que estén siguiendo "La Lucha por Amor"... hehehe, alistense, porque lo que viene estará bueno.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

 **.**

 **Soredewa Minna-san!**

 **Matta ne!**

 **.**


End file.
